A Night In Vegas
by Becca the fiend
Summary: Prequel to "Waking up In Vegas". Doumeki should've known it was a bad idea when he thought, "What's the worst that could happen?" And now he's paying for his mistake. Crack, oneshot. DoumekixWatanuki pairing, sort of.


Disclaimer: I don't own xxxHolic. It belongs to CLAMP. I only wish I was as talented as them. ;_;

* * *

He should've known it was a bad idea from the beginning. It was such a simple thing, leaving his companion alone for a few minutes while he went to the bathroom. He'd ignored the little voice that told him that maybe it wasn't a great idea. It wasn't like he would be gone for long, and he was only going to be a couple dozen yards away. He remembered thinking the damning phrase. '_What's the worst that could happen, anyway?_' He should've listened to that inner voice when he thought that, but he didn't, and now he was paying for it.

Shizuka Doumeki left his traveling companion alone for a grand total of 8 minutes, having found the bathroom excessively crowded for a men's room. (Really, that was when he should've just gone back and waited, because men's bathrooms never had lines, no matter how many drinks were around. It simply didn't happen.) It was those 8 minutes that changed the course of the evening completely, and possibly changing the two involved, as well.

When Doumeki finally managed to battle his way out of the restroom, he noticed his companion had sat down at the bar, with his back facing the bathrooms. Doumeki shrugged it off at first, thinking that the other man had just wanted to sit down, and only the bar had a seat open, or something. But, as he got closer, and he noticed the few empty glasses surrounding the man, a feeling of dread crept into his stomach. The scene did not bode well at all.

"Oi," the man spoke when he was directly behind the other. The man sitting at the bar turned around, a goofy grin spreading across his face as he noticed his companion. Doumeki felt the dread grow at the out of character expression, but his own facial features didn't even twitch in response. His grinning companion giggled oddly.

"Hiiiii~" Kimihiro Watanuki greeted his friend with an unnatural exuberance. The giddy smile on his face didn't so much as falter as he gazed up at the taller man. Doumeki had a horrible feeling about all of this, and a sneaking suspicion that the glasses on the bar surrounding the other had something to do with all this.

"Whose are those?" he questioned, golden eyes narrowing slightly. Watanuki's grin widened a little, which Doumeki had thought was impossible at that point.

"They're miiiiiiiiiine," the man giggled again, and Doumeki mentally face-palmed. He sighed as he pulled out his wallet, intending to pay and leave this place as quickly as possible.

"What did you have?" he demanded of the other man as he paid the bartender the correct amount.

"Mmm, I had some Vodka, and some other stuff."

"What other stuff?"

"Oh. Er. I don't remember. Heehee."

Doumeki gave the 21-year-old an exasperated look as he pulled the shorter male to his feet. Said male giggled again, latching on to the tanner man's arm in a manner frighteningly similar to that of a clingy teenage girl. Doumeki decided it best to ignore the images of Watanuki cross dressing that had chosen to invade his mind at the thought. He had enough to deal with at the moment as it was, after all.

There was a silence between the two as they exited the building, and started walking down the Las Vegas Strip. The two were not natives to the city, but were visiting from their home of Japan. The trip itself had been Yuuko's idea, which she said was a perfect time for them to get in some "male bonding" while in Sin City. The two had arrived earlier in the day, and had parked their rental car somewhere else, opting to walk around for most of the afternoon.

The currently drunk Watanuki seemed unable to take the silence for long, as he started talking soon after the two had started down the street.

"Doumeki-chan is so serious," the man whined, smile still in place. "He needs to cheer up some!" The man snuggled into his friend's arm in a distinctly feminine way as he spoke, and Doumeki had to try very hard to suppress the part of him that was thoroughly enjoying this. He was still an honorable guy, after all.

"Where are we going, Doumeki~? Are we going back to the car? We still need a place to staaaaaaaaaaay," the thinner man said, his voice gaining an almost whine-like quality to it in his drunken antics. Doumeki tried not to let it get to him as he gave the man one of his expressionless looks, not bothering to answer the curious figure beside him.

Watanuki didn't seem to mind the lack of response, however, and settled for lacing his fingers happily with Doumeki's, humming all the while. For a moment, Doumeki felt a pang of sadness that this affection was only possible through copious amounts of alcohol, but he suppressed it quickly. Now was not the time to dwell on how lovely Watanuki's delicate hand felt in his, since the poor man was a danger to himself at the moment.

Finally, they arrived back at the car, and Doumeki made sure Watanuki was strapped safely into the passenger's side before climbing into the driver's seat. Watanuki looked around the car for a moment, as if searching, before starting to babble at the man driving. Doumeki tuned most of the babble out as he drove, but still kept a careful eye on the blissfully oblivious drunk beside him. God only knew how Watanuki could be a danger to himself and others on a regular day, and the taller man certainly didn't want to find out just what could happen while the man was inebriated.

Watanuki's senseless babble hardly faltered when they arrived at one of the gaudily decorated hotels. He didn't seem to notice the change of scenery much as they walked into the flashy lobby, but he stopped his rambling when they reached the reception desk.

"How can I help you, sirs?" the woman behind the counter asked, a falsely bright smile plastered on her face, as company policy required.

"We need a room for the week," Doumeki answered her, expression as bored as ever. The woman's smile never faltered as she typed something into the computer. She asked for his general information, which he gave, and spent a couple moments in silence as she entered the info into her computer. Clicking something on the screen, she spoke to him again.

"Alright sir, we have a few different rooms available. Would you prefer two twin beds, or a single queen-sized bed?"

Doumeki opened his mouth to say that they would be taking the room with the twin beds, but stopped when he felt a tug at his elbow. He shut his mouth, and turned to regard the man behind him, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Shizukaaaaaaa, I want a queen-sized bed," the man whined, sounding very much like a toddler.

"There's only one queen sized bed in the rooms. We'd have to share it," Doumeki explained, resisting the urge to sigh in exasperation. Watanuki's expression changed from childish to sly in a matter of seconds, reminding Doumeki forcibly of a certain Dimensional Witch. Apparently she had rubbed off on Watanuki more than he'd originally thought.

"That's the point," Watanuki giggled seductively. Oh dear God. Doumeki forced himself to think rationally about this, instead of going with the man's idea immediately like he so wanted to. Watanuki wasn't going to be drunk all week, after all.

"You're drunk," Doumeki stated simply. Watanuki's expression morphed once again as he pouted, crossing his arms and looking much like he had in high school when he was being stubborn. Dear lord, this wasn't good.

"If we don't share a bed, I won't go," he demanded childishly, still bearing a striking resemblance to a certain witch. Doumeki sighed, giving in to the boy's demands far too easily. A large part of him cackled triumphantly, fully enjoying this situation. Doumeki vaguely wondered about his sanity at this point, since the cackling voice in his mind sounded suspiciously like Yuuko, but decided to push the thought aside for now in favor of turning back to the receptionist, who was also giggling rather fangirlishly.

Smiling, she typed something else into the computer, and handed Doumeki two key cards. She told him the room number, and Doumeki thanked her blandly, before leading a smirking Watanuki down the hallway, dragging their suitcases behind them.

Luckily, the two made it to the room without any major incident. Doumeki left the suitcases by the door as Watanuki flopped onto the large bed. The man giggled to himself a little, before sitting up suddenly, and smiling slyly at Doumeki.

"Hey, Doumeki," Watanuki started in a strangely seductive voice, "shouldn't we take advantage of the single bed~?"

Doumeki, who had stupidly sat down next to his companion on the bed before he'd started talking, sent a mental prayer to whatever deity there was that he could have the strength to manage this. The other man was being far too attractive right now, and half of Doumeki desired strongly to just rip off the smaller man's clothes this very instant, and 'get jiggy with it' as soon as possible. The other half of Doumeki, the sensible one, argued that Watanuki probably wouldn't remember this in the morning, based on how drunk he was, and that if he did remember, he'd be furious.

Sighing, Doumeki went with the sensible side of him, once again. There was a time and place for the impulsive side, and when Watanuki was completely wasted was not the time. His impulsive side sulked in the corner dejectedly while the sensible side cheered in victory. Again, Doumeki wondered if he might not be going insane after so much time spent around the flailing Watanuki and the Dimensional Witch. Both were insane in their own right, and spending all his free time around them probably wasn't good for his own mental health. But, again, now was not the time to dwell on such things.

Especially since a certain man with bi-colored eyes had placed himself comfortably in Doumeki's lap, and was still trying to seduce the taller man.

"Come on, Doumeki. What do you say?" the man questioned, looking far too innocent. Doumeki closed his eyes for a moment, before reluctantly removing the smaller man from his lap.

"It's not right," he explained firmly. The slightly younger man pouted again, sulking from the rejection.

"You're just saving yourself for marriage, aren't you? Well, we could still get married here, you know! Actually, let's do that tonight! I've heard there are places around here where you can do that. I've even heard that some have someone dressed as Elvis marrying you. And for the rings, well, we still have our high school class rings," Watanuki suggested all in one breath, his face brightening by the time he was done.

'_Damn_,' Doumeki mentally swore, and mustered every ounce of honor in his body in order to keep himself from tackling the drunken man this very moment. The entire thing sounded very appealing, and Doumeki had wanted to do something like this for a long time, but this wasn't the right way to do it. Doumeki wasn't a huge romantic, but he would rather the first time be something that the other person remembered, and not brought on because of alcohol. Especially with the man he was now traveling with. The only way he was going to let himself do anything of _that_ nature with Watanuki was if he was sure that the other sincerely wanted to take part in it with him, and not just because some alcohol removed his inhibitions. He was a Doumeki, after all, and Doumekis were honorable men, thank you very much.

Watanuki, in the meantime, had gotten very dissatisfied with Doumeki's silence, and knelt on the bed close to the taller man. Doumeki felt the man shift a little, and turned to see the thinner man removing his shirt suddenly, revealing an enticingly pale chest. '_Oh dear God,_' Doumeki thought, panicking slightly. His resolve almost broke, but he managed to keep himself in check as Watanuki sent another seductive smile at him.

"Will this help convince you?" the smaller man murmured, eyebrows wagging suggestively. Doumeki scooted away slightly, hoping to reduce the temptation a little.

"You're drunk," Doumeki told Watanuki again, forcing himself to ignore the pout spreading across the man's face. Watanuki glared stubbornly at the wall, apparently trying to ignore Doumeki in retaliation.

"I'm not drunk! I'm perfectly-" the man stopped suddenly, his eyes closing as he fell back onto the bed. His breathing evened, and Doumeki chuckled lightly. He immediately recognized the phenomenon as Watanuki passing out, since he'd seen it many times before.

The taller man moved Watanuki under the covers, and placed the discarded shirt by the suitcases. He looked at the time and, noticing it was nighttime by now, decided he might as well go to sleep now, himself.

Just before going to bed, however, Doumeki was hit with a sudden idea. Smirking, the man removed his own shirt, and climbed into bed, jeans still on his body. While he knew nothing had gone down between them, it would certainly be funny to see what conclusions Watanuki came to when he woke up in the morning. It would certainly be fun to mess with the man's mind a little when he couldn't remember a thing about the night before.

Doumeki just couldn't _wait_ for tomorrow.

* * *

AN: Ahehehe, This is a sort of prequel to my story, "Waking Up In Vegas". This is why Watanuki woke up shirtless with Doumeki smirking. Because Doumeki has spent far too much time with Yuuko, and has come to enjoy screweing with Watanuki's mind. Heeheehee. He enjoys messing with people's minds almost as much as I do! Lol. I did this because a lot of people who reviewed "Waking Up In Vegas" wanted to know what happened, and someone specifically requested it. (I could see who it is, but I'm too lazy to look it up right now. I'm sure you know who you are, though. Lol.) So, I figured this would be fun to write anyway, and I wrote it for y'all. I'm like a paradox. Writing what happened and then having you learn nothing happened. Mm, I'm such a sadist, haha.

And now I have a feeling many readers of my previous story are mad, and want to throw things at me, which could include rotten veggies, heavy objects, and possibly a variety of sharp objects. It's because I'm a horrible person, isn't it? I mean, I screw with your minds by making Doumeki screw with Watanuki's mind. But I have a reason, really, I do! And that reason is expained in here, when Doumeki goes on his honorable little mind tangent. He doesn't want it to be fake, you know? He's keeping it real, yo. *shot* But really, in all seriousness, I don't think Doumeki would want to take advantage of a drunken Watanuki. It's just not him.

Is it just me, or does Watanuki seem more like Fai in this? Oh my, it seems we'll have to keep him away from the liquor. o_o; I'm sorry you're so OOC, Watanuki-kun. Blame the acohol! Because there must be a reason you don't drink, besides it not being good for you.

Umm.. yeah. I altered the timeline a bit, since I know that, with recent chapters of xxxholic, this couldn't be possible. But really, why else would Doumeki and Watanuki be in Vegas? And, of course, they had to be of legal age, and, since most things in Vegas require you to be 21 or older, I made them 21. Teehee.

This was based loosely on the song "Waking Up In Vegas" by Katy Perry. As you'll notice, Watanuki suggests they get hitched, and mentions class rings as a sort of tribute to the song. I know, I'm a dork. I hope you enjoyed the story, even if nothing sexy happened. I'll try to make it up to you all by giving you some fluff sometime. :3


End file.
